


Late Night Visit

by peach___ziiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, MY FIRST TIME SHARING MY WORK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Studio Sex, Universe Factory, cock riding, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach___ziiiii/pseuds/peach___ziiiii
Summary: Jihoon has been holing up in his studio again since the next comeback is nearing and he still wasn’t satisfied with all his works so far. He’s been pulling his hair out of frustration. He couldn’t see his girlfriend as well for weeks and it makes him more irritate that nothing is working out.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuaweetheart (failingasafangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/gifts).



> This is literally the first time I wrote a fic and it's even smut. 
> 
> Not beta read so bear with me. I'll try to make better ones in the future. Just a trial for my writing.
> 
> +++ just a gift for a friend

Dim lights coming from the monitor and equipment inside the four-cornered soundproof room with blue lights filling it, a sofa on the left side and a coffee table just right in front of it. On the far side is only a view of a familiar man’s back vehemently working into something. Of course, it’s none other than Jihoon or mostly known as Woozi, the vocal team leader and member of Seventeen who is also the genius behind ninety percent of the group’s songs.

Jihoon has been holing up in his studio again since the next comeback is nearing and he still wasn’t satisfied with all his works so far. He’s been pulling his hair out of frustration. He couldn’t see his girlfriend as well for weeks and it makes him more irritate that nothing is working out.

He suddenly hears a knock on his studio. Everyone knows that no one can come over not until he finishes his works, so he tried to ignore it at first, but the culprit won’t just stop not unless the door opens. He was in shock when his girlfriend was there standing on flesh right on his doorway.

He was in shock since he knows she wasn’t the type to come over at his studio knowing the risk of being seen by others. But his girlfriend wasn’t being able to endure of not being able to see her boyfriend any longer. She knows she shouldn’t be there but couldn’t even bear another day nor another hour not seeing him. 

“You know you shouldn’t be here,” Woozi said in an exasperated tone and came back on in front of his desk to work on his undone songs.

“Yes, I know, Ji. But I miss you so much. Those calls and messages can’t just take away this feeling. I couldn’t see you for 2 weeks now. I’m not going to do anything just let me stay here on your studio. Please?”

“Okay, you’re just going to sit. Just sit. Sleep when you’re bored already.”

Of course, Jihoon can’t deny that he truly misses her so much as much as she does or maybe more. 

She indeed stayed quietly while enjoying the view of his back while working but hours passed, and she got bored. She wants more. She wants all his attention. She wanted to be touch by him. She wants everything about him.

She then stand up and starts to go near on Jihoon’s side. Trying to get his attention by pretending to be curious on anything that was in his screen just to make her face go near on his. Then, she slipped her fingers on his shoulder and ghost touches on his nape pretending not to care.

Jihoon felt the jolt on his spine but tries to ignore it thinking it was just him and his libido. The soft brushes continue and he’s trying hard to concentrate on his work for he still needs to record.

Getting impatient that her boyfriend is not reacting on her, she then jumps over on his lap. The swivel chair toppled with the sudden attack and both fall over but it didn’t stop her from hungrily invading his mouth. He was shock and still feel pain on his back from falling over, but he was too distracted with the person on top of him who’s trying to open his mouth with her tongue. He then obliged for he was hungry with her taste as much as she does.

He then switched their positions without breaking the kisses and carries her into the sofa to have more comfort than on their current positions.

She’s in his lap grinding on her already sporting hard on buddy. He’s drawing circle on the exposed skin on her hips. Tongues fighting for dominance. Two sweet taste mixing in sweet ecstasy. Then, they try to catch their breaths and hold on each other’s gaze knowing what goes in each one’s minds without uttering a word.

Jihoon then removed her top and bra. Fire of lust are seen in his eyes. Without wasting any moment, he sucks on one of the pink little buds while the other is being expertly fondled with his hand while the other is supporting her back.  
Pinching here and there. Her moans and pleads were heard all over the studio.

“Ji, please let me do you.”

She then goes down on her knees and starts to undo her boyfriend’s shorts. He’s already hard with the stimulation with all the grinding. She glides her finger from the base to the tip. Taking all her time admiring his member. She then strokes licks over his length. Then, she goes down further on his thighs. She started to paint red marks on those milky white thighs, gliding soft kisses on his inner thighs to his core back and forth and biting here and there until she’s satisfied with her work.

She then takes him as much she can. First, just the half and tries to take everything when she was able to adjust already. She bobs her head back and forth letting the tip of his cock hit deep on her throat. It was hard but seeing the pure bliss in her boyfriend’s face was nothing compared to it. 

“I’m coming… please…”

He tries to stop her, but she continued until salty white liquid swarms over her mouth. She swallowed everything from the very last drop. This is her first time swallowing it and it’s not bad as she thought it’ll be.

He then pulled her to his lap to kiss her once again tasting his cum mixed her with taste. It is sexy and makes him hard once again.

His hard member creates friction with her pants that is still intact. He then slips her pants with the undergarments until she’s in her full naked glory on one swift movement. He missed this. All those longing feeling swallows his heart and he expressed it in relieve the details of the moles in every part of her body.

She rubs his cock on her butt until it grows hard again. 

“Ji, please I wanna put it now,” she pleads Jihoon since she know she won’t last any longer.

She then little by little let her opening swallow Jihoon’s length. It’s painful since it’s been awhile that they do it and all her toys were not enough to make her full like her boyfriend does.

Jihoon continues nibbling and sucking her nipples that were left a while ago. She gave Jihoon a fuller access when she pulled her head back as she goes up and down riding on Jihoon’s cock. She goes faster and faster. Her breasts go up and down as well as she her movements become rigged and Jihoon’s eyes were taking all the scene that’s right in front of him.

Just a little more and both found their release. Foreheads sticking together while they catch their breath.  
“I missed you” as Jihoon rest his head on the crooked of her neck.

Their night didn’t stop there as they repeated everything on the desk, wall, and literally every corner of Jihoon’s studio. They don’t have to care if someone might hear them since they know that no noise can go outside of the room.  
The once soft melodic sound in the room are now replaced with loud moans all through the night.

They did it until it’s already dawn and they both know she should hurry up to leave before the other staff of the company sees them there.

Everything goes back again to Jihoon. He still needs to finish the work that he left off but this time he knows what exactly what he wants to make everything work on his music.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this, thank you for reading T^T 
> 
> i appreciate it a lot.


End file.
